Helena Douglas
Helena Douglas is an opera singer from the Dead or Alive series who made her debut to Dead Fantasy at the end of the third episode. __TOC__ Background Helena is the illegitimate daughter of Fame Douglas, and his mistress Maria. Seemingly distant from her father and his work, when he was murdered, Helena was hardly affected. Helena followed in her mother's footsteps, becoming an opera singer. While performing she was targeted by an assassin. Maria spotted the rifle and dove in front of her daughter, being killed instantly. Helena set out for vengeance, searching for her mother's murderer. In Dead or Alive 4, she becomes the leader of the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee. Role in Dead Fantasy Dead Fantasy III Helena appeared at the end of Dead Fantasy III inside DOATEC, of which she is the heir. She unleashes the Kasumi Alpha clones from the DOATEC lab, though is shown to look hesitant about it. Kasumi Alpha clones were sent to the battle between Yuna and Kasumi. Dead Fantasy V Helena also appeared in Dead Fantasy V with Hitomi and Hayate, taking Tifa Lockhart and bringing her back to DOATEC, only to be pursued by Cloud, with Yuna. She showed an interest in the Materia that Hitomi now carries, specifically focusing on one that appears to be white. It is unknown if she is working with or against the other half of the DOA team, as the clones she unleashed nearly killed Kasumi. Fighting Capacity So far, Helena has not fought in any episode. But when she does, she'll use her signature martial arts, Pi Qua Quan. It is unknown if she'll use any weapon. However she might use her pistol which was seen in Dead or Alive 4. Appearance Helena is in her early twenties, and is stunningly beautiful. She has long Blonde hair which is tied back to a blue ribbon (In the Dead or Alive ''series, the ribbon's color matches up depending on the color of clothing Helena wears), has blue eyes, and has a slender body. And like all girls in DOA, Helena has a large bust. Her costumes in DOA usually bears royal colors like, gold, red, blue and pearl white. The outfit she is wearing in ''Dead Fantasy ''is one of her costumes in ''Dead or Alive 4, a black, blue, and white sleeveless suit, with black thigh-high boots, complete with a matching pair of pull-on sleeves that is folded on the top. Relationships Hitomi Helena and Hitomi seem to be working together in Dead Fantasy. They later take Tifa's body into their helicopter in Dead Fantasy V. Hayate Helena and Hayate had been on bad terms with each other in the Dead or Alive series. But in Dead Fantasy V, they appear to be working together for unknown reasons. Cloud Strife Helena and Cloud are set to battle in DFIX. Gallery Screenshots Inside DOATEC.jpg Helena's intro.png File:Before the activation.png Trivia *At the top, Helena didn't have a nemesis, but it once said that her nemesis would be Cissnei from Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, hinting who Helena's nemesis will be and she will be in action in the future. However, it is confirmed for Dead Fantasy IX, Helena's nemesis will be Cloud Strife. *Although this is her original design, she bares striking resemblance to Cloud's deceased friend, Aerith Gainsbourgh from Final Fantady VII and yet, color and outfit-wise, there are the exact opposite. **She also bares a similar appearance to the FF character/villain Sephiroth. Also similar to Sephiroth, she has a rivalry with Cloud Strife. The main difference is gender and hair color: Helena is blonde and female, while Sephiroth is silver-haired and male. Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Characters Category:Team Dead or Alive Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dead Fantasy III Characters Category:Dead Fantasy V Characters External Links *Helena on the Dead or Alive Wiki Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Characters Category:Team Dead or Alive Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dead Fantasy III Characters Category:Dead Fantasy V Characters